Gravity Falls The Next Summer
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: When The Twins Mabel and Dipper return to Gravity Falls for another Summer with Grunkle Stan Familiar Faces along with new faces appear in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Mermando And The Civil War

Mabel and Dipper were returning to Gravity Falls for more adventure and excitement there were on the bus talking about how Gravity Falls had changed since weirdmageddon dipper agreed on that Mabel now had her hair in brown pony tails hanging down with purple ribbons a purple sweater pink leggins with blue and orange patterns and brown boots Dipper was wearing his blue and white pnie tree hat a red shirt with a black t shirt black pants and black shoes

Mabel : this is going to be a good summer

Dipper : yep you said it

the bus stopped Mabel and Dipper got off they saw Stan coming back from a fishing trip with Ford Soos was trying to fix the S on the Mystery Shack so that it would say put so that it wouldn't say Mystery Hack

Stan : Mabel Dipper glad to see you two again

Mabel : were glad to see you too

Dipper : hey Ford

Ford : hello Dipper

just then Wendy along with Candy showed up Wendy was wearing her red shirt just like dipper's a white t shirt blue shorts and yellow shoes , Candy had her hair into a pony tail with a green rubberband a green sweater and green flats with her pink bookbag

Mabel : Candy good to see you

Candy : you too party girl

Wendy : hey adventure girl

she was rubbing Mabel's head she started to laugh she missed being around wendy they formed a bond since the last time they talked

Candy : so how about we have a sleepover

Mabel : but what about Grenda ?

Wendy : oh she had to move because her parents didn't want her to be involved in more adventures

Mabel : well we need a third girl to join us

Pacifica was inside her room at the Northwest Mansion thinking about Mabel and Dipper mostly Dipper helping her change after the events of Northwest Mansion Mystery her parents were still themselves but they treated people equally just then Gideon told her that Dipper and Mabel were here

Pacifica : okay thanks Gideon

so she changed clothes she was wearing her pink ribbon with her bun in the front and frizzy hair in the back a blue shirt with a black triangle with a pink strap a pink glove on her left hand and a black wristband and a pink wristband on her right arm with light blue long square earrings a pink and black mini skirt with a pink velcro with sliver and pink small leg warmers she told her parents that she was going to meet Mabel and Dipper

Dipper : hi Pacifica

Pacifica : hi dipper

Mabel : we have a problem

Pacifica : what's the problem ?

Mabel : we can't have a sleepover because Grenda is not with us

Pacifica : i can fill in for Grenda

Candy : that's great

just then a bottle appeared with Mabel's name on it it was from Mermando she picked up the bottle and saw that it was a message he sent to her using the sewer

Mabel : huh ?

she opened the bottle and she pulled the bottle and started to read it

Mabel : remember when i said that i was going to marry the Queen of the Manatees to prevent a undersea civil war well one of the mantees went and told the queen that i was spy and she wanted to lock me up and wage war on the dolphins in the sea so i need your help if you can save me from the undersea war that i was trying to avoid please sigend Mermando

Mabel : oh no Mermando is in trouble

Candy : who's Mermando ?

Mabel : oh he is a half man half mermaid i meet at the Gravity Falls pool

Pacifica : we're going to help you

Mabel : thanks

Candy : let's go

so the three girls leave Dipper behind he goes inside to watch tv with Stan , Wendy and Soos they used a bot for transportation on the gravity falls lake Mabel used the map that was drawn to guide them there was a x marked on the spot

Pacifica : we should be getting close

Mabel saw the underwater place where queen mantee was she told Candy to stop the boat so they were in the middle of the ocean

Mabel : everybody ready

Both : ready

they took a deep breath and they swam down to the queen mantee's place to confront her Pacifica couldn't hold her breath not like Mabel and Candy could so she was running out of air so Candy grabbed her by her arm while she was holding her neck they finally made it iniside

Candy :alright where is Mermando ?

Queen Mantee : he is in the underwater cell he will rot inside

Mabel : not if i have to say anything about it

so she dives in to save Mermando Candy and Pacifica fight off a herd of Mantee Mermando was in the cell with no room for him to breath Mabel was swimming through the underwater prison she came up

Mabel : Mermando everything is going to be okay

Mermando : please help me escape so that i can divorce her and end the war

Mabel : everything is going to be okay

Mermando : come on we got a war to stop

Candy : okay Queen Mantee it's over

Pacifica : take back what you said about Mermando or else i will sue you for everything that you got

Candy : is that your soultion to everything ?

Pacifica : why not she has everything that i could to pay off my family's morage

Queen Mantee : Mermando

Mermando : don't Mention anything to me this marriage is over

Queen Mantee : fine i will call off the war and you back to being free

Pacifica : finally over

Candy : we can finally go home

Pacifica : what about me i can't hold my breath remember

Mabel : oh yeah

Queen Mantee : not so fast i still have one more trick up my sleeves

she pulled out her scepter and she triggered the gem inside and she pointed it at Mabel and Candy Pacifica saw this and she was running toward them when the queen mantee fired the red beam at them Pacifica jumped in front of them taking the hit she was laying on the floor

Mabel : great she is not waking up

Candy : we got to get out of here before the place is destroyed

Mermando : follow me

they followed him to the entrance he placed a bag over her head so that she won't drown all of them dived in and they sawm back up to the surface the boat was still there Candy and Mabel got in the boat they pacifica in the boat she was in the back

Mabel : thank you Mermando

Mermando : you're welcome

they left him and he went underwater to the mantee's kingdom so that he can change things down there Pacifica was still knocked out from the blast she was started to feel different like something was calling to her a new ability that she desires so much they finally reached shore they got out of the boat and they took Pacifica to the nearest hospital were she was going to be treated for her wounds

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Pacifica's New Ability

Pacifica wakes to see Mabel , Candy , Preston , Priscilla , Wendy , Stan and Soos Robbie and everyone else visiting her because Mabel told everyone in town what happened to her while they were battling the Queen Mantee

Pacifica : where am I ?

Candy : in the hospital silly

Wendy : you took that hit for them

Soos : you're still alive because they were able to heal your wounds

Pacifica : that's a relief

the doctor told her that she ready to be discharged from the hospital and preston was glad that their granddaughter was safe they left there holding each other hand as one big family later that day Pacifica was by the pool with Priscilla she was wearing her purple shirt with a pink t shirt blue mini shorts with a blue belt and purple boots Preston had something in his hand but one of the butlers bumped into him and the whatever he had fell into the pool

Pacifica : what was that ?

Preston : my plan for rebulding the northwest Manor

Priscilla : oh no

Pacifica : i got it

she dove in to get it while she was down there she noticed something different that she could breathe underwater like some kind of aqua girl this was new to her so she grabbed the plan and swam back up

Preston : thank you

Pacifica : you're welcome

she sat on the side of the pool looking down at her reflection she started to wonder about the blast if the blast changed her DNA around making her different Mabel and Candy were debating on having a sleepover without Grenda dipper came and he was going to suggest that he join them .

Mabel : um Dipper

Candy : not to sound prejudice but sleepovers are for girls only

Dipper : okay i won't join and FYi you were just Prejudice

Candy : oops

just then the house phone rang Stan was taking a shower Wendy was sleep in her house so Mabel left Candy to answer it when she did it was Pacifica she was calling to let her know

Pacifica : i know this is going to sound crazy but i think the scepter that the Queen Mantee had gave the ability to breath underwater

Mabel : really that's awesome you should be called aqua girl

Pacifica : okay

Candy : is that Pacifica ?

Mabel : yes why

Candy : tell her that she can come to our sleepover

Mabel : okay

Pacifica : Mabel are you still there

Mabel : can you come over for the sleepover

Pacifica : sure

she grabbed everything that she needed for the sleepover she left she made it to the mystery shack she knocked on the door and Dipper answered it she went in he closed the door behind her Pacifica made her way upstairs .

Mabel : hi Pacifica

Pacifica : hi Mabel hi candy

the next few hours were talking about boys giving each other makeovers then Pacifica told them what was going with her mabel and candy rose up to listen dipper was there laying in his bed .

Pacifica : eariler i jumped into the pool because his plan was in the pool so that's when i realized that i had the ability to breath underwater

Mabel : really

Candy : that's cool

Grenda came back from new york city she was still her after all this time she decided that she was going to hang out with Candy and Mabel she went toward the mystery shack she knocked and Soos answered the door

Soos : oh hey Grenda

Grenda : where is Mabel and Candy ?

Soos : upstairs having a sleepover

Grenda : without me

grenda was upset that Mabel and Candy were having sleepover without her she went upstairs to the twins room only to see the next thing that made her more angry Mabel , Candy and Pacifica

Grenda : what the

Candy : this is not what you think

Pacifica : um yeah

Grenda : that's okay i see now that i've been replaced you won't have to worry about me being for friend anymore

before she left she took the picture of her and candy and she tore that up then she grabbed Mabel's scrapbook and grabbed a lighter and burned her scrapbook right in front of her

Mabel : why

Grenda : that will teach you to have a sleepover without me

she leaves the twins room mabel was on her knees looking at her burnt scrapbook Candy looked at the poster Pacifica felt sorry for Mabel and Candy that's when she decided to leave .

Dipper : what's wrong Pacifica

Pacifica : this is all my fault

Candy : no it's not

both of them looked out the window to see Grenda heading back home with pain mabel and candy had to find a way to make it up to her before she tries to cut her ties with them forever

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Pacifica's Confession

Pacifica was waiting for Dipper to come out so they can start their date Pacifica was wearing her pink scarf and her diamond earrings a purple sweater and purple boots Dipper was wearing his blue pine tree hat a black jacket with a orange t shirt blue pants and black shoes

Dipper : i'm ready

Pacifica : good let's go

Dipper :i 'll see you later Grunkle Stan

Stan : okay kid

Pacifica and Dipper went out they ate at Lazy susan's diner Pacifica was thinking to herself about Dipper after all the means thing she said about him and yet he saved her Mabel also saved her from peril desprite the rivalry between them

Dipper :i 'm gonig to have the coffee pancake what are you going to order Pacifica

Pacifica : um let me see

she looked through the menu nothing on there was good to her so she didn't order anything Dipper ate his coffe cake in front of her Pacifica watched him eat at least 5 of the coffee pancake before finishing they left the diner and started to walk toward the woods

Pacifica : i have to tell him how i feel

Dipper : Pacifica are you okay

Pacifica : dipper there is something i have to tell you

Dipper : huh ?

Pacifica : dipper i love you

Dipper : you do ?

Pacifica : yes every since you saved me i have developed feelings for you

Dipper : what about you parents

Pacifica : they were control freaks controlling me with a bell treating everybody that wasn't like us crap i couldn't be like them

before Pacifica could finish Blendin Blandin appeared with a giant robot he created in the year 207012 Pacifica stood behind Dipper as he was ready for a fight

Blendin Blandin : hello Dipper Pines

Dipper : you still upset about me and mabel using your measuring tape to travel back in time ?

Blendin Blandin : yes and i know about Pacifica and her ability to breath underwater

Pacifica : you were spying on me

Blendin Blandin : yes and i want to see how long you last in icey cold water

Pacifica : what there is no frozen lake in sight

Blendin Blandin : take a second look

they both looked down to see them standing on a frozen lake Pacifica was nervous Dipper was determined to defeat Blendin at his own game before he cracks the ice Mabel was sad that Grenda was now longer friends with her and Candy

Candy : don't worry she'll come around

Mabel : but Grenda burned my scrapbook with a lighter so

Candy : point taken

Pacifica : dipper be careful

he doging every attack that he used them he aimed his attention at Pacifica who was standing in one afraid to move so he made his robot punched the ground and the ice started to crack and pacifica was hanging on for dear life

Pacifica : Dipper here

she tossed him her phone he caught but he wondered why pacifica gave him her phone she told him just before the ice flipped over that to call mabel and Candy and get them to help then the ice flipped over pacifica was now underwater stuck on the piece of ice so dipper called

Candy : hello

Dipper : it's me Dipper

Candy : oh prejudice boy

Dipper : very funny look you have to come and help Blendin Blandin is attacking us and Pacifica is underneath the ice in the frozen lake

Mabel : Candy let's go we have to save Pacifica

Mabel changed into her pink sweater with yellow star a purple mini skirt white socks and pink shoes they both left they were running as fast they can they found the frozen lake and Dipper fighting against the robot losing the battle Mabel used her grappling hook on a tree banch and she kicked the robot knocking him down

Candy : where's Pacifica

Dipper : over there

Mabel : i got it

she broke the ice and jumped into the ice cold water she was being washed away by the stream until she saw Pacifica sucking on the ice trying to get air Dipper ran toward the spot with concern on his face

Dipper : Pacifica please don't drown

Mabel grabs her before she can suck on the ice one more time dipper pouned his fist against the ice candy destroyed the robot and Blendin Blandin retreated Candy turned around to see Dipper sad

Candy : what's wrong

Dipper : Pacifica i couldn't save her

just then Mabel punched the ice hard breaking it she had pacifica in her arms then she place her on the pavement she pushed Pacifica back and forth until she started to cough

Dipper :oh thank god

Candy : glad to see you in one piece

Pacifica : is he

Dipper : yes he's gone

Pacifica : let's go home

Dipper : is something wrong

Pacifica : i have to tell you what happened while i was underneath the ice

Pacifica and Dipper go to the Northwest Mansion Preston was there reading a newspaper while Priscilla was looking at herself in the mirror wondering if she was a terrible mother toward Pacifica all this time Pacifica and Dipper went toward her room

Pacifica : Dipper while i was down underneath the ice i was nervous and almost running out of air

Dipper : so you found out your weakness ?

Pacifica : yes

Dipper : is there anything i can do for you ?

Pacifica : no i have to work on being able to breath in icey cold water

Dipper : okay

before he left he kissed her and she started to blush he saw Mabel and Candy talking so he hide behind the bushes to hear what they were saying

Candy : we have to tell Grenda that we're sorry for leaving her out

Mabel : think she'll forgive us

Candy : i don't know

Dipper : i should follow them before something bad happens

so he followed them by to the Mystery Shack trying to learn new info on their plan to make it to Grenda

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Mabel and Candy's Plan

Pacifica was in town wearing her Lavender shirt with a black necklace white shorts and purple flats she found Mabel and Candy as there going over the plan to make it to Grenda she walked in on the conversation

Pacifica : what are you two doing ?

Candy : we're trying to make it up to Grenda

Pacifica : about the Sleepover accident

Mabel : yes

Pacifica : so i was wondering if i could help you since i started all of this

Candy : okay

so Mabel , Candy and Grenda went toward her house she had a sign on her door the sign was so vulgar that none of them read it Grenda was on the other side of the door with her fist balled up she opened the door quickly and punched Pacfica in the face

Pacifica : hey was that even called for ?

Grenda : what do you want ?

Candy : we just want to say that we're sorry for replacing you in our sleepover adventure

Grenda : you think that i am going forgive you for all of this you have another thing coming

Grenda called her good friends the Unicorns and they appeared Candy and Mabel were on gaurd while Pacifica was looking suprised at them

Pacifica : so you and the Unicorn's have history together ?

Grenda : yes we do

Mabel : how could you side with them ?

Grenda : easy since they came to me looking for a chance to redeem themselves

Candy : you know what forget this

Pacifica : we wanted to say that we where sorry about what happened and i wanted to say it to but i see you have new friends

Mabel : animal friends at that

Candy : let's go

Pacifica : let miss bratty hang out with her new friends

Grenda : good i never wanted you in the first place

she slams the door and the girls went back to the Mystery shack Wendy was there with Robbie watching Zombie Teen idol and she happend to see them with disgust and on their faces

Wendy : what happened to you?

Pacifica : Grenda has replaced us with Unicorns

Wendy : she did what ?

Candy : she doesn't want nothing to do with us now

Mabel : and we don't want nothing to with her

Pacifica : where's Dipper ?

Robbie : he hasn't come back yet

Pacifica : where did he go

Wendy : he said that he was going with ford to find some weird animal for stan for his new attractions Ford came with dipper because he was badly injured

Pacifica : i hope nothing bad has happened to him

Robbie : you can check the twins room

Pacifica went upstairs to check on him she noticed the window was open and Dipper's pine tree hat was in the middle of the floor along with a blood markings on his hat and the floor

Pacifica : he's been kidnapped

Candy : who kidnapped him ?

Pacifica : i don't know but i'm going to find out

she went toward the vending machine because she figured that ford had answers and she was going to find out what happened to the truth and why someone would kidnap him of all people .

End Of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Search For Dipper Part 1

Ford : i see you found Dipper's hat and it had blood on it

Pacifica : yes

Ford : the best guess that he was kidnapped at night while all of us were sleep

Pacifica : this is the only piece of evidence we have right now

Ford : we will find him

Pacifica : okay

for the next few hours she was in the living room watching tv she was worried about him because she developed feeling for him and he was thw one who had showed her the light and her parents becoming monsters

Pacifica : i am not going to take this sitting down

she went to her closet and she grabbed her purple scarf a lavender top with a pink line going across in the middle pink shoes and Lavender boots with Pink she also had light blue contacts around her eyes her hair remained unchanged she left the mansion Mabel was posting missing poster of Dipper on every pole along with Candy

Pacifica : hey Mabel

Mabel : yes Pacifica

Candy : what is up with the outfit

Mabel : you look like you're going to a party

Pacifica : look i have to find Dipper before it's too late

Candy : okay

they search all over Gravity Falls they even searched the Roadside Atrractions they where about to give up when Pacifica bumped into something and she couldn't see it

Mabel : is this somekind of joke

Pacifica : whatever it is it's right in front of us

Candy started to walk toward it until she vanished right in front of Mabel and Pacifica on the other side she saw alien creature that were posing as humans working on a weapon to prevent doomsday Mabel and Pacifica came through

Pacifica : okay i think i'm going to stop watching Scfi movies after this

Candy : we have to find Dipper

they search all over the buliding until they reached the 4th floor and they found Dipper in Homeostasis inside a tube the aliens started to attack them Candy was kicking and punch the aliens in the gut and mabel fired cat heads from her hands Pacifica was trying to free Dipper until she was hit with a red beam into a storage room

Pacifica : who are you and why do you have Dipper in Homeostasis ?

Alien : we are the vextrons and we bought this earthling after Preston and Priscilla kidnapped him he was resisting so preston shot him in his leg and arms causing blood to be on the floor and walls also his pine tree hat was on the floor after hat fell off his head

Pacifica : treating everybody like crap was bad enough now they really gone too far

Vextron : and now you will join him

the Vextron closed in on pacifica her back was against the wall she was doomed and she had to think of something before she would becone a research experiment for them to use

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Search for The Dipper Part 2

Pacifica : stay back

Vextron : your ours for the taking surrender human girl

Pacifica : i said stay back

just then a tidal wave appeared and washed away the vextron Pacifica was wondering how did she do that Mabel and Candy defeated the last of the vextron pacifica took the elevator back to the first floor

Pacifica : i found Dipper

Mabel : where

Pacifica :the fourth floor

Mabel : let's go

Mabel grabbed Pacifica and Candy using her grapple hook to grapple up to the fourth floor and they saw Dipper inside the tube Mabel was about to use her grappling hook but Candy stop her from doing so she pointed at the buttons on the machine Candy walked toward the machine and pressed the button in the right order the water was released and dipper fell out of the tube only for pacifica to catch he slowly opened his eys his vision was blurry but cleared up when he saw Pacifica

Pacifica : Dipper everything is going be okay

Dipper : what happened ?

Mabel : pacifica 's mom and dad kidnapped you and brought you here

Pacifica : don't worry i will get after my parents about this

they leave using Mabel's grappling hook to bust through the window and land on the streets the buliding that vextron was using exlpoded

Pacifica : come on Dipper i will fix your wounds

Ford : you found Dipper

Candy : yes

Pacifica : i have to go now

Ford : where are you going ?

Pacifica : i'm going to confront my parents about this oh yeah let my wrap the bandges around you

she did Dipper started to blush Candy had a look of envy in her eye then she left Preston was looking at his portait of Pacifica and priscilla when she kicked the door in Preston turned around having the most calm face ever

Pacifica : how could you

Preston : simple if i took Dipper out of the picture then you will go back to the way you were before you met him

Pacifica : Dipper showed me the light where you kept me in the dark

Preston : you have changed after you met him

Pacifca : i don't care what you have to say as far as i'm concerned you're a terrible father figure

Preston : fine but just remember that i am the same person that made you the person that you were suppose to be

Pacifica : well you will have to live with that for the rest of your life if you even make it

she left Preston and went toward her room to lay down on her betd she had her leg crossed thinking about her father being a jerk so she decided that she was going to not be like him and be more like her

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Pacifica's kiss

Candy was suppose to have Dipper all to herself but ever since her and dipper became close Candy feels like a third wheel so she went to wendy for advice

Wendy : you should be glad for Dipper that he has a girlfriend his age finally

Candy : i know but i like dipper after the whole Roadside Attraction event

Wendy : but what about what happened at the Northwest manor ?

Candy : dipper didn't save us he was turn to wood too it was Pacifica

Wendy : the point is don't try to break up their relationship

Candy : that's a good idea thanks Wendy

Wendy : of course wait what

Mabel was playing with waddles when she heard Wendy call her name she came downstairs and she saw her with concern on her face

Mabel : what 's going on ?

Wendy : Candy is going to try to break up Pacifica and Dipper

Mabel : why ?

Wendy : because she wants him to herself and Pacifica beat her to it

Mabel : i'l ltry to talk to her out of it

Pacifica had her hair into a pony tail with a purple rubberband with pink earrings a purple jacket with green and pink a pink t shirt light blue mini shorts and purple shoes with pink and green and Dipper was wearing his blue pine tree a red shirt gray pants and black shoes they were standing near a tree on a small cliff looking at the town

Pacifica : Dipper thank you for everything

Dipper : aww Pacifica stop you making me blush

Pacifica : you gave me a reason to change

Dipper : i did ?

Pacifica : yes

Candy was in the bushes watching them get closer to each other this made her even more jealous Pacifica was about to kiss him she came out the bushes scaring Pacifica and Dipper

Pacifica : candy what are you doing here ?

Candy : i came to break this up

Dipper : what are you talking about ?

Candy : you were suppose to be mine Dipper

Dipper : but

Pacifica : look we just like each other that's all there is nothing going between us and you're paranoid

Candy : i'll show you paranoid

she punched her in the face and her nose was bleeding that Candy pushed her off the cliff they were on and she was falling toward the ground dipper ran toward the edge to save her but he was too late she was laying on the ground with scars everywhere on her dipper ran down to see if she was okay

Pacifica : dipper i'm okay my wounds is healing

Dipper : Pacifica i love you

Pacifica : i know

Pacifica pulled him close and she kissed him Candy had a tear fall from her eye now she knows that Dipper was with her know that she didn't have a boyfriend so she figured why stay here if nobody is going to love her she went back home to pack everything that she needed before leaving she left a note on the desk she opened a window using a blanklet sheet to climb down she was running away from home on the streets of Gravity Falls Pacifica's friends saw her and they made fun of her just like the old Pacifica did she found a bike that nobody was using and she rode off with the bike she was going to the Roadside Attraction the upside down house where Dipper met Emma Sue and she placed the shoes that let her stick to the celing she went inside and Emma sue was there looking out the window she turned around to see Candy

Emma Sue : Candy what are you doing here ?

Candy : i ranaway because Dipper is now with Pacifica Northwest

Emma Sue : oh i see

Candy : yep so i don't want to even go back

Emma Sue : you left a note right ?

Candy : yes

Emma Sue : good because your parents will flip when they find out

Candy : so now what ?

Emma Sue : i will try and ask my mom to let you stay with us

Candy : okay

so Emma and Candy went to the meet her parents and she tried to convince her to let Candy stay with them she said no at first until she saw candy she also saw how much hurt she has been through so she changed her mind Candy next move was getting her last name changed with Emma Sue's parents help .

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Pacifica's Guilt

The Next Morning got up only to see the window open the blanket sheet and the note on the desk he picked up the note and started to read it

Mr . Chiu : dear mom and dad i have ranaway from home since i couldn't get Dipper i am starting my life over with my new family so don't come looking for me because i am not coming back sincerly yours Candy

Mr . Chiu : oh no

Mrs. Chiu : why are you going oh no for

Mr. Chiu : it's Candy she 's runaway

: our daughter this can't be good

Mabel was sad because Grenda is friends with the Unicorn and she can't fix it Pacifica came over to mabel her feel better

Mabel : this is a diaster

Pacifica : i'm sorry about all of this

Mabel : no this wasn't you this was all me i shouldn't have did that to Grenda

Pacifica : i know how you feel

Mabel : you do

Pacifica : i shouldn't have kissed dipper

Mabel : you only did it to show your true feeling for him

Stan : they are beginning the search now

Pacifica : Dipper

Dipper : yes

Pacifica : i have to find her and tell i'm sorry

Dipper : are you sure ?

Pacifica : yes i have to fix my mistake

so she grabs her purple hoodie with the N.W written on right side on top of her pink t shirt that she was wearing blue mini shorts peach leggings and purple shoes and she starts to head toward the door

Pacifica : don't worry i will bring her back

when she steps outside she saw the cops searching everywhere so pacifica used a mini wave to travel she went past the everybody she was now following her scent which led her to Corn Maze Girl

Pacifica : hey Corn maze Girl

Corn Maze Girl : yes

Pacifica : have you seen Candy ?

Corn Maze Girl : right over there with Emma Sue

Candy : this is fun

Emma Sue : yep

Pacifica : ahem

Candy : oh Pacifica

Pacifica : don't oh Pacifica me you need to come back your family is worried sick about you

Candy : look i am never going back because you stole Dipper from me

Pacifica : is this about Dipper

Candy : yes and you know i loved him and you ruined my chance to tell him

Pacifica : look if you come back you can have dipper

Candy : okay but what about Emma Sue and her Family

Pacifica : i will pay them because they could use support

so she called her over and she gave her 1 billon dollars and she took because she wanted to support her family so Candy and Pacifica came back Mabel ran up to Candy giving her a hug her Mr.s Chiu and Mr. Chiu was there with tears in their eyes as they hugged her

Pacifica : promise that you will never runaway

Candy : okay

so everything was almost back to normal Mabel still had to try to make it to Grenda without her trying to break the bond between them completely and

End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Mabel Vs Grenda

Mabel was feeling a little bit better however Grenda was still mad at her so Mabel took matters into her own hands and she went toward her house to end this once for all

Mabel : Grenda answer the door

Grenda : what the hell do you want ?

Mabel : i just want us to go back to being friends again thats 'all

Grenda : you should have thought about that when you replaced me at the sleepover

Mabel : we didn't know

Grenda : yeah right

Mabel : and you owe me any way

Grenda : for what ?

Mabel : for burning my Scrapbook

Mabel punched her in the eye Grenda felt the pain then she grabbed shuriken from her room and started throwing it at her

Mabel : Where did you get Shuriken from ?

Grenda : from the time i was in Japan

Mabel grabbed the sword and started slicing the Shuriken in half Grenda also grabbed a sword but the sword was highpowered

Mabel : come on really ?

Grenda : what's the matter speechless

Mabel : where do you get all this stuff ?

Grenda : none of your business now fight

Grenda charged at her with the sword and sliced her sweater Mabel was now going to let her really have it

Mabel : you ruined my favorite sweater you're so dead

Grenda : try me

Mabel did a leaping kicking Grenda in her chest and she knocked the sword out her hand then repeatedly punched her causing her to have bruises everywhere then mabel tapped her once and she fell backwards

Mabel : as of right now you're a stranger to me

Pacifica was watching tv when Mabel opened the door Dipper and Pacifica looked at her then at each other

Dipper : what happened to you ?

Mabel : Grenda and me got into a fight

Pacifica : you didn't kill her did you ?

Mabel : no but she was trying to kill me

Candy : so now what ?

Mabel : she doesn't have anything to say to me anymore

Candy : so Pacifica is permanently our new friend ?

Mabel : yep

Pacifica : thank you Mabel that means a lot

from that point on Pacifica , Candy and Mabel formed a female version of the Mystery trio Dipper decided to take a photo of the girls and place it in Mabel's new scrapbook to replace the old one Grenda on the other hand was being treated for her wounds by her parents

Grenda : great now i have no friends

The Gnome from Tourist Trapped overheard Grenda talking about having no friend so he advised a plan for her which she could fulfill her desire to have friends and for them to have a queen

End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Pacifica And Mabel Vs Preston

Pacifica was with Mabel at the Gravity Falls pool Mabel was wearing her pink sweater with a yellow Star purple skirt white socks and pink shoes Pacifica was wearing her Pink shirt with a purple sweater wrapped around her waste dark blue mini shorts and purple boots

Pacifica : Mabel

Mabel : yeah

Pacifica : i don't understand my parents at all

Mabel : since you changed you don't agree with what your parents are doing

Pacifica : yes extactly

Mabel : i think i should come with you

Pacifica : i'm not sure about this

Mabel : i can knock some sense into them with my Grappling hook

Pacifica : why do you have a Grappling hook ?

Mabel : because i look cool with this

they went to confront her Parents meanwhile Candy went to the Mystery Shack Dipper was the only one there Stan and Ford went to play golf Wendy was with Robbie

Candy : Dipper

Dipper : huh ?

Candy : i'm really sorry for what happened between you and Pacifica

Dipper : i know you didn't mean it

Candy : thank you dipper this means alot to me

Pacifica kicks the door down of the manor Mabel is right behind her with her grappling hook Preston and priscilla were looking at their portrait of them they turned around to see them

Preston : what is she doing here ?

Paacifica : this is my new friend and she is going to help me with taking care of you two

Mabel : yeah

Priscilla : you changed ever since you were around that boy you lost all of your Northwest Qualites

Pacifica : thanks to him i became a better person while you two stayed the same

Preston : you're coming back with us and we will show you how much pain we can do

Pacifica : not going to happen

Preston grabbed her by her arm and mabel used her grappling hook to knock him out then Pacifica used her water power to cause a tidal wave to flood the house priscilla was about to punch her when Mabel got in the way and punched her she crashed into a wall

Pacifica : look i am going to start my life over and don't try to convince me to go back

Preston : who will be your gaurdian then ?

Pacifica : Stan Pines

Priscilla : what

Pacifica : let's go Mabel

Mabel used her grappling hook to carry them out of the house just in time for the Tidal Wave to hit and flood the house Candy was telling Dipper that Grenda was no longer wanting to be bothered with them after the sleepover event

Dipper : that's tough

Candy : i'm worried that she will do something that will destroy the bond me and her had and everything that we know will cease to exist

Dipper : i hope not

Mabel : dipper we're back

Dipper : hi Mabel hi Pacifica

Pacifica : is Stan here ?

Dipper : he's upstairs

Pacifica : good i have to talk to him

Grenda was standing on the cliff looking out at the town Jeff of the gnomes came with a something in his hand it had her name on it

Grenda : what's this ?

Jeff : this is a rare gem that is found in gnome kingdom use it and you will become a very powerful queen i was going to give this to mabel but you deserve it more

she placed the gem in her hand and the gem took effect on her she was transforming into a queen right before jeff's eyes she was wearing a long blue dress with a white ring around her neck

Grenda : i like this

Jeff : good now let's go

they both went to the gnome kingdom so that Grenda can start her regin over the gnomes Pacifica told Stan everything so he took her to get legal custody of her Pacifica was now going to live a normal life .

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Capturing Mabel

Mabel woke up with waddles laying on top of her she hugged him Dipper woke up next then Pacifica they both noticed the bond between them wendy came into the twins room with urgent news

Wendy : Grenda she's missing

All : what

Wendy : she was missing since yesterday and nobody doesn't have a clue where she could be

Pacifica : Mabel you think ?

Mabel : i hope not

Candy was walking around in the forest trying to find her friend when she notice a whole bunch of gnomes going to this castle worshiping their new queen she got closer to see and what she saw surprised her

Candy : Grenda is that you ?

Jeff : a intruder

Candy : what's going here and why is Grenda sitting up there ?

Jeff : seize her

all the gnomes closed in on her they tied her up and they were about to commence with execution but Grenda stopped them from doing so she walked down the steps to where Candy

Candy : Grenda can tell this gnomes to let me go so that we can go home

Grenda : no unless you do something for me

Candy : and that is

Grenda : bring Mabel Pines to me

Candy : why should i

Grenda : because i want to feel the pain i had

Candy : you're insane

Grenda : it's that or you will get your head cut off with the guillotine

Candy : look this is not medieval times the dark ages this is 2016

Grenda : okay boys bring out the Guilltone

Candy : wait i'll bring Mabel Pines

Grenda : good

Candy : Mabel is going to hate me for this

Pacifica : Dipper we should go find her

Dipper : i know but this something we can't handle alone

Mabel : Dipper 's right

Candy : Dipper

Pacifica : that's Candy

Pacifica ran to the door to open it for her Mabel and Dipper came to see her as well

Dipper : what's going on Candy

Candy : i found Grenda

Mabel : where ?

Candy : in the gnomes forest she's the queen of the gnomes

Dipper : this is bad

Candy : you have to help me because she was going to cut my head off with a Gullitone if i don't bring mabel to her

Mabel : okay i think i should give the queen a piece of my mind

Dipper along the three girls got into the golf cart and took that to the gnomes hideout Mabel and Dipper noticed a giant castle

Dipper : that wasn't there before

Mabel : i know right ?

Pacifica : she must inside

they sneak in only to be captured by two unicorns Grenda walks down to greet them Mabel and Pacifica give her a evil look

Grenda : hello my so called friends

Pacifica : Grenda what the hell is this all about ?

Grenda : i am going to get my revenge for leaving me out on the sleepover

Candy : but we told you it wasn't done intentionally

Grenda : silence Mortal or you will suffer

Dipper : you know what you're sick in the head and you have a choice go back to the Grenda that we all know or mabel and candy will stop being friends with you

Grenda : so you chose to defy me Jeff

Jeff : yes my queen

Grenda : take all of them to the dungeon and prepare them for execution

so the gnomes took all of them to the dungeon and Candy was ready to lose all hope but mabel stopped her from doing it Dipper and Pacifica were sitting next to each other

Pacifica : dipper

Dipper : yes

Pacifica : if anyone is going to get executed it's going to me

Dipper : why ?

Pacifica : because i was the one who replaced Grenda at the sleepover

Pacifica was in tears but her tear quickly froze and Mabel noticed her tear frozen

Mabel : um Pacifica

Pacifica : yes Mabel

Mabel : your tear it froze

Pacifica : my tear froze

Dipper : you don't think

just then she started to freeze to death she felt the cold from on the inside of her body Candy looked around but she didn't see no windows anywhere

Pacifica : i don't know what's going on

Dipper : maybe it has something to do with the frozen lake that me and you were at when Blendin Blandin attacked

Pacifica : he's right

Camdy : so now what

Pacifica : i have to control this before i become a ice popsicle

she closed her eyes to find herself in a dark void she wasn't alone there was a ice castle and there was princess that looked just like her she was walking down the steps everything around her was turned into ice

Pacifica : who are you and why are you doing this ?

Ice queen : i am you from a different universe

Pacifica : what do you want ?

Ice queen : i cam here to combine our powers together

Pacifica : how ?

Ice queen : just hold my hand

so she did and there was a white flash and Pacifica opened her eyes they were dipper Blue Candy was wondering if she was herself she started to talk her voice was modified due to the Ice queen 's powers

Pacifica : don't worry i have my powers under control

she changed back into pink scarf her diamond earrings a purple jacket with a gray sweater and gray boots and she fired a cold energy blast destroying the door

Pacifica : you guys go

Candy : what about you ?

Pacifica : i am going to confront the queen of the gonmes

Grenda was stting waiting for the gaurds to bring them Pacifica came there Grenda noticed that her eyes were different color

Grenda : so you think you can defeat me ?

Pacifica : yes because the ice queen is guiding in the right direction

Grenda : so be it you will have to face me now

Pacifica : only one of us can walk away from this alive for the fate of Gravity Falls and my friends you're going down

with that another battle was getting ready to commence and maybe her last battle she will ever have

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Pacifica's choice

Stan : hey guys what's up

Candy : we found Grenda

Mabel : but she transformed into the queen of the gnomes

Dipper : and Pacifica is going to fight her

Stan : a girl fight i could put this on the internet Soos

Soos : yeah mr .pines

Stan : grab my camera i don't want to miss none of this

Soos : sure thing

Candy : oh brother

Grenda : you had this coming for a very long time

Pacifica : and what like that changes anything

Grenda : enough talk let's fight

Pacifica : with pleasure

she formed a snowball in her hand but it was explosive she tossed it at her Grenda sliced the snowball in half and the snowball exploded right behind her

Pacifica : so you don't plan on holding back

Grenda : nope

Pacifica : listen to yourself

Grenda : enough preapre to die

she dashed toward her getting ready to slice her she used her ice ray to fire a ice ray knocking the sword out of her hand then she punched her and the ring came off her finger she was back to her normal self Pacfica stepped on the ring destroying it

Grenda : Pacifica what happened

Pacifica : thank god

Grenda : cool you have ice powers

Pacifica : yes

just then they saw a red comet coming from outer space getting ready to destroy the town Grenda was going to tell her to come on she told her that she wasn't

Grenda : why ?

Pacifica : because i am the only one that can stop the comet from destroying everything

Grenda : Pacifica

Pacifica : just tell the others that i am still alive after this is over with

Grenda : okay

so grenda left her and she used all of her ice power to cool down the coment and freeze it then she sent it back into a outer space she was tired from using her power

Pacifica : it's over

after that she passed out and was laying on the floor a mysterious figure came there and carried her on her shoulders to a far away place that nobody not even ford knew about she was going to let her stay at her place unitl she woke up

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Candy 's daughter

Pacifica woke up to see her with some food for her to eat she rose up in the bed and looked around the room to see pictures of Candy older and her as a teen going to different places .

Pacifica : um thank you

sabrina Chiu : my name is sabrina and your welcome

Pacifica : so are you here on a important mission ?

Sabrina Chiu : i am

Pacifica : so can i help you with this

Sabrina Chiu : you can tell if you seen this person

Pacifica : Candy Chiu

Sabriana Chiu : do you know where she is ?

Pacifica : she should be with Mabel

Sabriana Chiu : thank you

she leaves in a hurry to meet her Pacifica then wonders how is she going to get back unitl she saw a hover board so she used that to return Sabriana was in town she looked alll over until she found her

Sabriana Chiu : hi mom

Candy Chiu : um do i know you ?

Sabriana Chiu : of course you do i'm your daughter

Candy Chiu : okay

Sabriana Chiu : Pacifica helped me

Candy Chiu : so you saved her

Sabriana Chiu : yes i did

Pacifica : don't worry

Candy Chiu : Pacifica

Pacifica : i stopped Grenda

Candy Chiu : good

Pacifica : and she saved me from almost dying

Candy Chiu : i know

Sabriana Chiu : thank you

so she used her time machine that was invisible and she got in she was going back to her timeline to her grand kids about her mother

Pacifica : well that was weird

Candy Chiu : come on i'm hungry

they went to the store to grab something to eat Pacifica paid for the lunch and everything was almost back to normal there was one thing left to do

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Saving Dipper Part 1

Grenda was looking out the window not remembering a thing Mabel was ready to make piece with her after everything that has happened to them the last couple of days

Mabel : Grenda i'm sorry for replacing you in the sleepover

Grenda : look i'm over that

Mabel : so can we go back to just being friends ?

Grenda : sure

Dipper was helping Wendy with some stuff Stan Picked up when a wizard appeared he had his eyes set on Dipper wendy was watching the wizard so she jumped in front of Dipper

Wendy : stay behind me

Dipper : okay

Wizard : sorry but you're in the way

he used his powers to lift Wendy of the ground and tossed her into the S of The Mystery Shack then he inprisoned Dipper in a glass dome with a pine tree logo just on the Bill cihper wheel Candy was watching and she decided to intevene

Candy : where do you think you're going ?

Wizard : none of your business no go away

Candy : no

Wizard : okay then

he used his magic to make a evil version of Candy she had two katanas on her back the wizard took dipper and left she was in for the fight of her life

Evil Candy Chiu : you will not ruin his plans

Candy Chiu : get out of my way

Evil Candy Chiu : let me tell you life is worthless unless you fight for yourself

Candy Chiu : what ?

Evil Candy Chiu : you will never understand

Mabel : Candy is in trouble

Grenda : huh ?

Mabel : i see it

the battle started Evil Candy punched her in the gut then she used one of her Katana attack her with but she grabbed the sword with one hand

Evil Candy Chiu : what ?

Candy Chiu : give up

Evil Candy Chiu : how are you doing this ?

Candy Chiu : because the Eurasian wolf is fused with my soul

Evil Candy Chiu : damn

Candy Chiu : come you can do way better than that

Evil Candy Chiu : shut up

Candy Chiu entered Sage Mode she had a purple irides around her eyes she pulled the sword out of away from her then she grabbed the other Katana and tossed into outerspace then she created a wolf style shuriken it was yellow with and shaped like a star

Evil Candy Chiu : i will not lose

Candy Chiu : game over

she dashed toward her and her wolf style shuriken did damage to her making her vanish into thin air Pacifica and Mabel came after they heard the noise

Mabel : what happened to you ?

Candy Chiu : it's a long story anyway Dipper was kidnapped by this wizard and we need to save him

Pacifica : i'll go

she changed into her pink shirt with a purple mini skirt with blue triangles white socks and purple shoes she started running as fast as she could to his hideout where dipper was chained up to a wall

Dipper : let me go i said let me go

Wizard : never

there was a pendulum axe swining back and forth Dipper was ready to loose all hope when Pacifica used her ice power to freeze everything the wizard turned around to see her

Pacifica : let him go now

Wizard : we'll see about that

he tried his magic trick on her but it didn't work she froze his wand and fired a ice beam out of her eyes and his wand was frozen

Wizard : no i will not lose

he pulled out this bottle he opened the bottle and forced the entire bottle down Dipper's throat then he collapsed Pacifica caught him in her arms

Pacifica : what did you do to him

Wizard : i gave him poison

Pacifica : posion ?

Wizard : yes he has only 24 hours before the poison takes effect and kills him

Pacifica was nervous she had to fight the Wizard and save Dipper before the 24 hours is up and the poison takes over ending Dipper's life for Good

To Be Continued .  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Saving Dipper Part 2

The Wizard transforms himself into a giant so that he has the advantage Pacifica however used all of her ice power plus extra power from the snowy regions to transform into giant ice warrior with a shield and sword

Pacifica : you will not win

Wizard : i have way more power than you

Pacifica : only one of us can walk away from this unscrathed

Pacifica and the Wizard clashed Mabel was eating smiles dip when she saw the Ice Warrior Tambry was going to take a selfie of her with them in the background robbie and wendy looked at her

Robbie : what are you going to do with that selfie

Tambry : i an going to post it on my Facebook account

Robbie : yeah right

Pacifica : take this

she slashed him and he was down to his last breath so he used his last spell he wasn't going down by himself so he grabbed her and tried to blow himself up but she broke free from his grip and the battle was over

Pacifica : Dipper i'm coming

Candy Chiu : don't worry we will try to get rid of the poison

Pacifica : i'm back

Mabel : so how are we going to do this ?

Ford : there is a special charm but nobody has ever came back with the charm

Candy Chiu : me and Pacifica will go and get the charm

Pacifica : we won't let you down

so Pacifica and Candy learn that the Special charm is in the forest of the manotaurs but there was a huge force field that nobody has been able to break for 20 years and also their final adventure

End Of Chapter 15 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Pacifica and Candy 's ultimate sacrifice

they head toward the Manotaur 's hideout and Chutzpar is there waiting for them at the entrance of his hideout Pacifica tells him that they need the special charm to save Dipper

Chutzpar : getting the special charm means that you have to give up the thing that is most precious to you

Pacifica : my ice powers

Candy Chiu : and the Eurasian Wolf

Testosteraur : yes it will be the biggest choice you will have to make

Pacifica : we'll do it

so Pacifica and Candy find the Special Gem located in the force field the Manotaur general gerald was not going to give up without a fight

Pacifica : let the charm go Dipper's life is at stake here

Gerald : try and get it

Candy Chiu : i'll go first

Pacifica : no i will you just stand back

so Pacifica used all of her ice power Gerald used his cursed trees to strip her of her power she was weak then she passed out

Candy Chiu : Pacifica

Gerald : will you try and get it

Candy Chiu : i'm scared

Mabel : don't be

Wendy : yeah you can do this

Ford : for Dipper

Candy Chiu : he's right i have to stop being afraid and get that charm

Gearld : you ready

Candy Chiu : Eurasian Wolf

Eurasian Wolf : yes Candy

Candy Chiu : this it i just want to say thank you being here with me

Eurasian Wolf : i will lend you the last of my power

Candy Chiu : thank you

she was covered in a blue aura she had full control over the wolf's power then she used her massive rasenshuriken to destroy the wall the cursed trees wrapped their branches around her they took all of her power the wall destroyed and the general was blown away her control was gone the wolf left her body there was blue energy everwhere she was about to pass out but she was struggling to reach for the charm her glasses were on the floor she grabbed the charm but at a terrible price

Ford : they did it

Mabel : come on

Ford and Mabel left the others to get the charm when they arrived Pacifica and Candy were both knocked out Candy was holding the charm in her hand Ford took the charm along with them back to the mystery shack Stan helped ford in using the charm to remove the poison Candy and pacifica woke up to see Grenda and Mabel hovering over them

Candy Chiu : are we dead ?

Grenda : no

Candy Chiu : whew that's a relief

Pacifica : is dipper going to okay ?

Ford : he is

Dipper : hi pacifica

she ran toward him giving him a hug and she started to cry Dipper hugged her telling her that i'm okay you don't have to worry anymore and she looked up at him with the tears in her eyes later that day Pacifica getting ready to go hang out she was wearing her purple jacket with a pink t shirt and light blue shorts and purple boots

Pacifica : dipper

Dipper : yes

Pacifica : i never told you this but i love you

Dipper : i know that already

Pacifica : no i really love you from the bottom of my heart ever since the Northwest Mansion Mystery i felt something different like my life was nothing but a lie my parents controled my entire life with a bell whenever i stepped out of line

Dipper : so you made up your mind

Pacifica : yes and i will be something that my parents are not

Dipper : what ?

Pacifica : honest

so Dipper and Pacifica held each other's hand while they watched the sun set Candy , Mabel and Grenda had a sleepover talking about boys giving each other makeovers and singing everything was back to way they were when Dipper and Mabel first arrived at Gravity Falls

The End 


End file.
